Spider-Man RX
Spider-Man RX is a comic book series which stars the friendly neighborhood amazing, spectacular, and sensational Spider-Man. This comic book set in Earth-646. This comic book follow Peter Parker become the masked superhero, Spider-Man after being bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip Symthe Industries. Story Arcs With Great Powers Come With Great Responsibility (1-6) Plot Outline: Alistair Symthe, the new CEO of Symthe Industries after the mysterious death of his grandfather, Spencer Symthe four mouth ago. He finds one of his grandfather's secrets. He was making a project called "Project: Cross-Species" where he learns that he shut down for unknown reasons ten year ago. Than, he finds a spider which is his father made him a radioactive spider which he open the can and the spider leap outs and hides somewhere in Symthe Industries. The next day, 17-year-old high school student Peter Parker is playing baseball. Than, he made a home run. After, his friends thinks him for winning the game. Than, Peter return home which his Aunt May and Uncle Ben are pound of him for winning the baseball game. The next day, Peter and his friends go on a field trip at Symthe Industries. While inside, they sees Billy's parents, Dr. Curtis "Curt" and Martha Connors who are his idols. Than, Peter become amazed of science. Than, Peter have go to the bathroom. After going to the bathroom, Peter see the radioactive spider, its bites him which made him passes out. Than, Peter wake ups in the hospital where he aunt and uncle tolds him that Alistair puts him in the hospital. the Parkers return home and Peter's hand gets stuck in a wall. Than, he hand free which made Peter confused. Than, Peter having dream of him becoming a masked superhero know as Spider-Man. Than, Peter wake ups and go to school. At school, Flash get slip over when Peter jump over him which he suddenly get sixth sense. Feeling confused, Peter asks everyone he should get some fresh air. Than, Peter is still confused. Than, he finally realize that the spider bite give him the abilities of a spider. After school, his aunt and uncle are off to places. Aunt May go yoga and Uncle Ben go to his job, the newspaper building, the Daily Bugle. Peter made web-shooters and test them as he made a costume. Than, he go on patrol. Than, he see two robbers named Herman Schultz and Jalome Beacher robbing a bank which he stop them and return the money safe. Than, Peter go home and hide his costume and go to sleep. The next day, Peter returns home and see Uncle Ben kills. Peter tells the police commissioner and Gwen's father, Commissioner George Stacy that his uncle Ben was killed by a crazed serial killer named Dennis Carradine. Peter up stair and puts on his Spider-Man costume where he find Dennis in an abandoned warehouse where he was about to kills. But, Peter begins to remember what Uncle Ben told him "with great powers come with great responsibility". Peter traps Dennis in his web to the police. The next day, everyone feels sorry for the death of his beloved uncle. Meanwhile at Symthe Industries, Alistair wanted to know of know his grandfather shut down Project: Cross-Species, Curt and Otto both tells him that Curt's left arm was cut by an former scientist named Abner Jenkins. He want mad and transform into a humanoid beetle monster. He cuts Curt's arm and he was frozen trap in a pod. Than, Alistair accidentally open the pod and free Abner which he escapes and the public calls him, "The Beetle". After school, Peter finds a note from his aunt which said "Gone to Cooking Class" which he watching the news. Peter puts on his costume and go to New York City where he encounter the Beetle. Than, Alistair arrives which a weapon which hardly weaken him. Alistair told Spider-Man that his grandfather created a project called Project: Cross-Species that was shut down ten year ago and the monster that he was fighting was an normal scientist who want mad named Abner Jenkins. Peter punch him. Than, he fly and Peter uses his web on his back which he kick him in the face. Than, Peter uses his web to kick him and punch him. Than, he hold on his back where he cover his eyes and landed to a place. Than, Peter webs his wings. Than, he punch and kick him. Than, he punch him hard which made him knock out cold. Than, the public calls him, "Spider-Man" which he like its. Than, Spider-Man swing home. Later that night, Alistair, Otto Curt, and Martha begins to burn the evidence of Project: Cross-Species. Meanwhile, Peter hides his costume and go to sleep. Introducing Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Uncle Ben Parker, Aunt May Parker, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane, Liz Allen, Randy Robertson, Glory Grant, Sally Arvil, Billy Connors, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Alistair Symthe, Dr. Otto Octavius, Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors, Dr. Martha Connors, Commissioner George Stacy, Detective Stanley "Stan" Carter, Detective Jean DeWolff, Herman Schultz, Jalome Beacher, Dennis Carradine, Dr. Abner Jenkins/Beetle Villain: Dennis Carradine, Herman Schultz, Jalome Beacher, Beetle Death: Uncle Ben Parker Locations: New York City, Mitdown High, Baseball Stadium, Peter Parker's House, Manhatten, The Connors' House, Symthe Industries, Abandoned Warehouse The Shocker and the Speedster (7-11) Plot Outline: Peter gets a job where he late Uncle Ben works at, the Daily Bugle where he meets his uncle's boss, J. Jonah Jameson who was sorry about the lost of his beloved uncle and Jameson said that he was the best reporter he ever was before he died. He sit where his uncle sit. Than, Peter got the job. Meanwhile at Ryker's Island, the two crimainls that Spider-Man foiled, Herman and Jalome was thinking of a plan of getting revenge on Spider-Man. more coming soon... Introducing Characters: J. Jonah Jameson, Robbie Robertson, Betty Brant, Ned Leeds, Norah Winters, Ben Urich, Phil Urich, Shocker, Slyde Villain: Shocker, Slyde Locations: Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Book series Category:Marvel RX